Rest of My Life
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: The Lyoko gang are graduating in three weeks. What better way then to have a school wide party. Everyon had a date, excewpt Ulrich. Doies he have the corage to ask someone? R&R ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or the song "Could I Have This Dance" by Anne Murray, I never have and never will. 

For The Rest of My Life

"I can't believe it's almost the end of the year."

"Yeah, we are graduating in like three weeks."

"How did they ever convince the principal to host a graduation party?"

"Don't know, but it's gonna be fun."

"Maybe it's because our prom was canceled, that the teachers felt bad and threw us a party?"

"Nothing can replace the prom."

"Hey Ulrich, you inviting Yumi?"

"Don't know yet, after all she is in college."

Odd, Jeremie, Ulrich and Aelita sat around in Jeremie's room talking about the upcoming month. The remainder of the Lyoko gang were graduating high school in three weeks and in one week there is a party for graduates and their guests. Jeremie and Aelita were going, Odd and his new girlfriend Ashley were going, and Ulrich still hadn't asked Yumi.

"You need to ask, thee is only a week left until the party."

"I know, I know..."

Odd popped a piece of candy in his mouth and paused as he brought his hand back down.

"You haven't told her your feelings yet have you Ulrich?"

Ulrich froze and went pale. Everyone in the room stared at him. Ulrich then smirked, as his cheeks went pink and he starched his head.

"Well, Um, you see. I Um..."

"Ulrich, you need to tell her before it's to late."

Aelita smiled at the embarrassed boy.

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is... watch."

Odd grabbed Ulrich's cell phone and began to flip through the built in contact list.

"Odd give that back. Odd..."

Ulrich chased Odd around the small cramped room and Odd search for the number.

"Here were are... Yumi's Cell."

Odd sent the number and placed the phone to his ear. When he heard someone on the other line pick up, he tossed the phone to Ulrich. Ulrich stared at Odd with an evil stare until he heard a voice come through his phone.

"Hello...?"

Ulrich froze and quickly placed the phone to his ear and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Odd, Jeremie and Aelita pressed their ears to the door to listen.

"Uh... hi Yumi, it's Ulrich... Yeah every thing is fine... Their great... Um, how are you doing?.. College treating you well?... That's good... Um listen, I was wondering if you wanted to... Um... come back to Kadic Academy next Friday... Why... Oh, Um... we're having a party for the graduates and I thought you would like to... You would... Thats great... It's at seven PM in the gym... See you hen... Bye."

Ulrich hung the phone up and opened the door to the room. The three on the other side rushed back to their seats as Ulrich entered the room.

"Well?"

"She said she would come. She loves up beat parties."

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"Were you eaves dropping?"

"Maybe..."

"Anyway, that isn't something you say in the middle of a dorm hallway on a cell phone."

"So your gonna tell her that night?"

"Shut up Odd."

Ulrich plopped down on the bed and leaned against the wall. The others looked at each other and smiled with a skeaming smile.

--- Friday After Next --- Party Time ---

The gang sat around in Odd and Ulrich's room. Well, all except Aelita who was at her house she lived in with the Ishiyama's. The boys however were dressing up for the party. Odd and Ulrich had to help Jeremie stay in style.

"See Jeremie, you look better."

"Much better."

"This isn't me."

The boys stared into the mirror behind the door as they dressed Jeremie in cool clothing. He wore tan pants and a blue dress shirt. They traded his old wore out sneakers for some dress shoes. Odd and Ulrich smiled at each other and gave the peace sign. Ulrich and Odd remained in bath robes as they rummages through their shared closet for more outfits for them to wear. Ulrich pulled out black pants and a red dress shirt while Odd wore black pants and green dress shirt. They finished dressing and stared into the mirror together. They looked sharp. A knock on the door startled them all from their thoughts and Ulrich answered.

"Hello?"

He opened the door to reveal a stunning looking Aelita.

"Thought I would find you boys here."

She smiled and entered the room dressed in a blue dress which reached just below her knees. Her hair, which was longer now, was tired up in a pony tail with a blue ribbon. She looked smashing, and matched Jeremie. They all greeted her as she sat down in the room on one of the beds.

"You know what blows big time about graduating?"

"What..."

"The fact that we can no longer live in the dorms."

They all laughed at the thought of cleaning up their dorms and shipping out back home. One last look in the mirror and the four headed down to the gym for the party. Loud music could be heard and bright lights were flashing as they arrived. Students were coming from all over dressed in fancy clothes for the big party. Girls all dressed like this was the prom, and the boys dressed nicer then school. The four headed into the gym and had to pass through inspection first.

"Name?"

Jim, the guard at the door asked as the group approached.

"Jeremie Belpois."

"Aelita Lyoko"

"Odd Della Robbia"

"Ulrich Stern"

They all gave their names and then were allowed into the gym. Since this was graduates and guest only, Jim had to make sure no one else snuck in. Once inside, they were greeted by Ashley, Odd's date. She wore a long peach dress and her short brown hair was spiked gently off to the sides of her face, adding just enough flare. Odd took her arm and lead her out onto the dance floor. Followed by Jeremie and Aelita. Ulrich stood around near the entrance like a wall flower. The party started almost an hour ago and all the graduates and their guests were all here, all except Yumi. Ulrich kept checking the door way and all he saw was a sleeping Jim behind a table of names.

Ulrich sighed and walked over to the refreshment's table. He poured himself a glass of punch and then walked back to the entrance. He looked around the dance floor and saw Jeremie and Aelita dancing away to a face passed song. Not far from them were Odd and Ashley having a good time. He smiled at them and then headed out the entrance, placing his half empty cup on the table as he left. He stepped outside and noticed the air was strangely cool for this time of year, but he didn't mind. It was a nice change from the hot gym. He walked along the side of the gym and leaned against the wall. The sun had already set and the stars were out. A few clouds lay in the sky, blocking few of the beautiful white crescent moon.

He stared up at the sky in a depressed manor. He hadn't seen Yumi in almost a year now since she went off to college. she was staying in the dorms in her college which meant not much visitation time with the gang. A cold breeze blew by and Ulrich has just about given up waiting. He turned to head back to the dorms.

"Ulrich?"

Ulrich stopped walking. he half expected to see the dreaded Sissi waiting behind him. He debated turning around or continue walking, but something made him turn around. As he turned around, the clouds moved about in the winds and revealed the moon. Perfect timing as he stared across the yard at Yumi Ishiyama. There she stood in a small black dress tat reached just above her knees. It was a squared low cut neck line and straps that were thick and hung of the shoulders a little. Her hair was slightly longer now and it just grazed her shoulders. She fore simple black dress shoes that had no heel. She looked beautiful. Ulrich stared in awe at his date.

"Yumi?"

Ulrich took a step forward and she blushed, nodding her head.

"Sorry I'm late. I miss judged the travel time."

Ulrich passed the lateness off and offered her his arm. She smiled and took it. Over the last year, Ulrich grew a little and was now about an inch taller then Yumi. The music inside was slow, but still slightly up beat. Instead of heading inside to the hotness of the gym, they hung around outside.

"Thanks for inviting me Ulrich."

"Um... any time..."

Ulrich blushed before taking a step away from Yumi.

"Um... Yumi... There is something I've been meaning to tell you."

Ulrich fumbled for the right words. Yumi watched him as he stopped backing away, then looked at her. His cheeks quickly went through all shades of red before returning normal. The music changed to a slow dancing song. He took one step closer and closed his eyes.

-- **I'll always remember,  
the song they were playing,  
The first time we danced and I knew** --

"Yumi, I've liked you for quite some time now, maybe even for years. But I have a feeling I like you more then I'm letting on..."

Ulrich was cut off when he felt two hands gently grab his arms and than a pair of soft lips press against his. He opened his eyes and found it to me Yumi. She pulled back blushing.

-- **Could I have this dance for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner every night,  
when we're together it feels so right,** --

"I've felt the same way Ulrich."

Ulrich smiled and Yumi smiled. Yumi looked up at Ulrich and they smirked before they leaned in for one more kiss. After ending that mutual kiss, they walked back tot he gym and through the door, passing the still sleeping Jim and entered the gym. Some couples broke apart and moved for drinks and food, including Odd the bottomless pit. Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and smiled.

-- **I'll always remember, that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me  
As we move together,--**

Ulrich bent his arm and gave it to Yumi who placed her hand on his elbow. Together they walked out into he middle of the dance floor as the slow music played on. Once in the middle of the floor, Yumi and Ulrich faced each other and then began to dance.

-- **Could I have this dance for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner every night,  
when we're together it feels so right,** --

The song played on as couples danced slowly in each other's arms. Swaying to and for, Yumi and Ulrich moved in closer and were seen are one. Their shadow was one dancing blob against the floor as the gym lights dimmed for more effect of the song. Ulrich's hands rested on the bottom of Yumi' back while Yumi wrapped her arms loosely around Ulrich's neck. They danced back and forth, swaying to the music.

-- **Could I have this dance for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner every night,  
when we're together it feels so right,** --

Couples slowed their dancing as they noticed Yumi and Ulrich, they all danced of to the side and formed a circle around the young couple in the middle. Before long, the only ones dancign were Yumi and Ulrich. They paid no attention tot he crowd forming around them as Yumi moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Ulrich held her closer as they moved in circles around the dance floor.

-- **Could I have this dance  
for the rest --of --my life** --

Couples once again began to dance, remaining in the outside circle that circled Yumi and Ulrich. The two smiled as Yumi closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth that encased her body as Ulrich lead her around the dance floor. The music continued to play and created a very sophisticated atmosphere. When the song finally ended, Yumi and Ulrich remained standing in each other's arms. Clapping erupted from the room and the two blushed and chuckled. The parted and bowed to the clapping and moved from the dance floor as more music played and other couples continued dancing.

Ulrich and Yumi stepped outside to avoid any more embarrassment and leaned against the gym wall. Still, outside was cooler and the stone building was even more so. They leaned against the building panting form they just escaped the audience watching them. The smiled and laughed. The laughter ended as they just stared up at the moon in silence. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and placed somethin on it. Before she could see what it was, she was caught up in another kiss. Yumi looked down at her hands an played with the class ring for a moment. She looekd back up at Ulrich with a smile.

--- Five Years Later ---

Yumi was sleeping in a large white chair dreaming of that night when she felt a hand gently shake her a wake. She opened her eyes with a smile on her face before she relized where she was.

"Come on girl, don't need to be sleeping on your big day."

Aelita smiled down at the sleepy Yumi and helped Yumi to her feet. Aelita was wearing a red slender dress and had red roses braided into her long pink hair. Yumi stood up and turned to he left staring into a full body mirror. The dress she wore was white with a slight shimmer. The sleeves were made of a very light material and were layered back four times, two inch gap between each layer. The bottom of the dress was layered in the same way. The vial was short and hung behind Yumi's head off a clear headband. The vial hung low and started only at the crows on her skull. She turned back around and smiled at Aelita. The room she was in was covered in lace and ribbon and flowers. A large basket of red roses sat in the corner on a glass round table with a card attached. Yumi walked to the flowers and read the card.

'To my beloved Yumi, love Ulrich'

"He is so sweat."

"Well, come on, don't want to be late."

Aelita handed Yumi her flowers and the two left the room, only after including on of the red roses to the bouquet and Ulrich's class ring.

--- Could I Have This Dance ---

I'll always remember,  
the song they were playing,  
The first time we danced and I knew  
As we swayed to the music, and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner every night,  
when we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life  
I'll always remember, that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me  
As we move together,  
I knew forever, you're all I'll ever need  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner every night,  
when we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner every night,  
when we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest --of --my life

A/N - I ended it wired, but it was a last minute addition. . So, what do you think? I hope it's not to OOC? You see, I'm trying to add two more stories to my count then I will be at 100. Thats right, 100 stories. It only took me a year or two. But once that it accomplished, I can upload my 100th fiction and then complete the contest (which has ended BTW) and then I can take a break that is long since needed.

The song was my mother's wedding song, and it will probably be mine too

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats X.A.N.A.'s job only). Please look in my profile ooOAnimeChildOoo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading.

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"

Anonymous


End file.
